Como, no cuando
by Li14
Summary: Mama, Papa, por favor -que?- queremos saber- que cosa?- como Papa se enamoro de Mama?- no es una historia larga- ni muy interesante- cuentenos! NaruHina


-amor, recuerdas cuando me enamore de ti? -pregunto el rubio mirando a su querida hyuga mientras esta cocinaba.  
-cuando? No sera ╢╢como╢╢? -hinata escucho la risita de naruto y la de el pequeЯo de 6 aЯos que este tenia en brazos.. Claro, ella cocinaba, el cuidaba al niЯo.  
-bueno... el ╢╢como╢╢ es aun mas complicado que recordar el ╢╢cuando╢╢- rМe el nuevamente, aparece detrАs de la puerta una pequeЯa niЯa rubia, de unos 6 aЯos tambiИn.  
-quiero saber- ordena la mini-hinata de pelo rubio y ojos azules -no es una historia larga- dice su padre -ni muy interesante tampoco -dice su madre -queremos saber- solicitan ambos -bueno- suspiran ambos

ese dМa, en un principio, era uno de los mejores que habМa tenido, acababa de completar una misiСn, con mi equipo completo, y habМamos ganado un buen dinero- comenzС naruto con aires de ╢╢te cuento una historia larga╢╢ -resume- dice la niЯa y su madre rМe.  
-je, esta bien... me encontrИ con su madre mientras caminaba por la aldea...

Un rubio de 16 aЯos caminaba alegre por konoha, abrazando a su monedero-rana lleno de dinero, cuando choco con la hyuga, que caminaba en sentido contrario, aun mas distraМda.  
Ambos cayeron al suelo, el soltС una carcajada que saco una sonrisa por parte de ella.  
Hinata ese dМa tambiИn estaba de buen humor, ese dМa si se le declararМa a su amor secreto, ese tarado con el que acababa de chocar y que ahora reМa por la cara de sorpresa que tenia.  
-hola, hinata- sonriС el -h-hola.. Em naruto -respondiС ella, sonriendo y tratando de evitar usar el kun, para sonar mas cercana.  
El se paro y la ayudo a ella dandole una mano.  
Ambos comenzaron a caminar en el sentido que seguМa el, el cual, al igual que el de ella, no se dirigМa a ningЗn lugar en especifico.  
-ajaja- reМa ella -que? No me crees? Si es verdad! Sasuke-baka cayo encima de sakura-chan, y lo mejor fue que cuando el trato de disculparse, ella en vez de ponerse feliz o sonrojarse, le dio uno de esos golpes que a mi siempre me regala!, nunca me habМa reМdo tanto, e incluso kakashi-sensei- narraba el uzumaki, ella reМa aun mas, esa era una escena filmable.  
-sakura-san y sasuke-kun hacen bonita pareja- sugiriС ella de repente -hmm- pronuncio el, evitando la mirada de la hyuga -te molesto mi comentario? Disculpa si-  
-para nada- le corto el- es solo que.. Si ese teme hace llorar una sola vez mas a sakura-chan... lo mato enserio- dijo, en un tono en el cual se mezclaban la broma y la seriedad.  
-ella sufriС mucho por el... se lo merece despuИs de todo... -sorprendentemente para el rubio, noto que la hyuga habМa dejado de vacilar al hablar... eso le pareciС raro, como casi todo lo que veМa en ella.  
-em, etto, naruto -ahora volvМa a tartamudear.  
-si?  
-bueno, pues, etto, tu me.. Me-  
-oh! Mira hinata! Una heladerМa!! Quieres helado? -y antes de que ella terminara su declaraciСn, o por lo menos le contestara, el le tomo la mano y corriС a la heladerМa-  
-gracias por el helado- dijo ella un poco seria -no te gustan? ╢╢supongo que debМ esperar a que respondiera╢╢- pensС -si, me gustan es solo que-  
-vamos a los juegos, parece que va a haber un carnaval o algo- y la llevo nuevamente la hyuga comenzaba a molestarse, en esa tarde ya habМan sido 10 intentos de declararse, y si, los conto todos, pero el rubio ni pisca de caso le hacia.  
-em- un ultimo intento, por ese dМa claro esta... -oh!- pero antes de que el ojiazul dijera algo mas, o la distrajera nuevamente, o le tomara la mano y se la llevara a otro lado, hinata exploto -YA BASTA!! TE AMO IMBиCIL!

-ooooh- exclamaron ambos niЯos- y que paso despuИs? Se besaron?  
-err- naruto y hinata se miraron el uno al otro dudando -bueno, su madre trato de salir corriendo.  
-pero el me tomo de la mano para que no huyera -y le quede mirando como bobo -y yo tambiИn -yyyy? -exigieron los pequeЯos -pues, nada, ella siguiС gritandome todos, y absolutamente todos sus intentos por declararse, no solo en esa tarde, si no que casi todos los de su vida, y de cuanto me querМa, y admiraba y -y tu no te lo pensaste dos veces, como siempre, y me acercaste y me diste ese beso con el que habМa soЯado durante toda mi vida- finalizo ella -oh -luego, le contИ lo hermosa que siempre me habМa parecido, no solo por fuera, si no que como persona, pero que no me habМa dado cuenta... -y me dijiste esa frase.. ╢╢ahora que me gritas, toda roja y enojada, me pareces aun mas hermosa, pero cuando te sonrojas y tartamudeas lo eres aun mas... pero sabes que?, lo mejor es cuando eres tu misma╢╢- ella imito la entonaciСn del rubio -yo dije todo eso?  
-si -que lindo!  
-pero- dijo el -pero? -preguntaron los dos pequeЯos y la madre de estos -pero despuИs nos dimos cuenta de que... toda konoha nos miraba fijamente, como si acabara de ver una novela, sakura-chan aplaudМa, sasuke reМa como histИrico, kakashi-sensei murmuraba incoherencias y no continuare con la lista porque es muy larga.

Fin 


End file.
